On the Wings of Destiny
by Moonfire01
Summary: HIATUS Can the most powerful be the most powerless? Raven's half blood sister saves her in exchange of her own life, memory and soul. And that would mean that Trigon has finally found another portal to the mortal world with an assassin an arms length away


-1On the Wings of Destiny

By: Moonfire01

Over the horizon, a girl about 17 is making her way to Jump City. What could this stranger want? At the Titans Tower it is as quiet as a mouse. The only person awake or would want to be awake at this hour is Raven. _Azareth, Metrion, Zinthos, - Azareth, Metrion, Zinthos, - _Suddenly Raven hears someone waking up so she goes and puts on her cloak and goes makes a pot of her special tea that she drinks every morning.

"Friend Raven! What is your business waking up so early every morning? Are you not tired?" said Starfire who obviously was a morning bird.

"Why do you ask?" replied Raven. She was now sitting on the coach looking at the sunrise.

"No reason at all. I am just worried about you my friend." Starfire said with a saddened look at her face. Starfire soon glided over where Raven was sitting and watched the sunrise with her. _I wish I could tell her, but I can't. If I told her about my prophecy maybe she wouldn't be my friend._

"Starfire?"

"Yes?"

"If something very horrible happened would you still be my friend?"

"But of course, Raven. Is something bothering you?"

"No nothing. Just thinking"

Raven soon stepped off the couch and started meditating. She was soon in her own little world, but it wasn't the same. She was on Azareth. Raven tried to break free, but she couldn't she had to see it all over again. First was the long and boring ceremony. Raven turned around to look at the surroundings of her lost forgotten planet and saw a strange girl who looked somewhat like her. Probably it was just her imagination. Then they took her blood and spilled it at the Seeing Pool's edge. In the pool the blood swirled to the left then the right and kept doing so for thirteen times then it stopped. The blood now showed what Raven held in store. There were buildings that were demolished all over and in the sky it rained blood. She didn't have a chance to see anything else because the head priest had taken her away to the planets prison. "Mother! Please help me. What is the meaning of all this? Please No." _Raven! Raven!_

"Raven wake up!" Beastboy said while shaking Raven by the shoulders.

"Please NO!" Raven screamed said while jumping off whatever she was on. Everything around glowed black and then shattered. " Where am I?"

"You're in the clinic in the tower Raven," said Robin while checking her vital signs.

"Oh… What happened?" Raven asked in a voice so soft that only Beastboy could hear.

"Raven I'll tell you later, but now, you need to rest." Beastboy said in a reassuring way.

The Titans soon left Raven alone so she could get the rest she needed.

In the moon's light a girl was still running to Jump City. She stopped. She took off her cape and looked to the moon. It was almost time for the new moon. She had to get going she was behind schedule. She had to find her friend K.O. and then locate her half sister before "it" happened.

"I hope you don't do anything stupid, Raven".

Next morning. Raven was still in bed resting and dreaming. "_The prophecy shall come true. You can not run from it Raven."_

"No. Azareth Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled out when she woke up.

"Raven what's the matter? Are you having visions again? You know I'll do anything to help you." Robin said. All the other Titans had gone off to fight Mad Mod so Robin had to stay back and make sure Raven was O.K. _What am I doing here? I'm going to hurt them. I'm a bad person he would never like him if he found out. I wonder what I'll do?_

During the past week, Raven had been waking up in her sleep with her emotions out of check. Most of the time she would revert back to normal by herself, but sometimes her friends, the Titans, had to hold her back and calm her down. She had been like this for weeks and every time her conditions got worse.

"Robin, what day is it?"

"It's the day you'll get better" Robin said while giving a Raven a genuine smile.

"No, really what day is it?"

"It's Saturday."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For wasting your time I don't deserve it."

"Raven… I always-"

"TITANS DANGER" suddenly all around the Titans Tower turned into a flashing red. Immediately Robin ran to the computer.

"Raven I have to go. It seems the others are having trouble."

"Don't worry anyways as I said I don't deserve it." Robin didn't even get to hear this because he was already off to help the other Titans. _Why do they care so much about me? All I have ever done since I came here… was be rude to them. Why? I don't understand? _

"_I'll tell you.", said an energetic female voice._

"Who are you come out wherever you are!"

"_I'm sorry I can't." she said telepathically to Raven._

"Why can't you?"

"_Because I'm at the front door and it is closed."_

"How can you talk to me telepathically? What are you?"

"_I can't answer any of your questions until you let me in."_

"I'm sorry, but I'm so weak I can't open the doors."

"_Use your powers" _At hearing this Raven was so surprised at this that she forgot all about the danger of letting a stranger in. As you've heard curiosity killed the cat, but that's a story for another time.

"Ok. Stand back then. Azareth Metrion Zinthos!" The front doors glowed black and then slowly creaked open. Then in came a girl who had long black hair and azure eyes.

"It has been a long time, Raven."

"Who are you?"

"Are you telling me you forgot your dear sister."

"What? My… sister?" Raven's last word was barely heard as she said it.

"Actually I'm more of your half sister. I'm only related to you on father's side."

"Did Trigon send you?"

"No of course not? That idiot is so weak he runs from me."

"Who are you?" said Raven to the strange girl.

"I am…ummm… well…" said the girl who was obviously strained by this question.

"What is it?"

"Father never gave me a name."

"What about your mother? Didn't she give you a name?"

"My mother is dead." The girl said she was very sad about hearing of her mother.

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be, but that was exactly what I came here for."

"What is it that you came here for"?

"I need you to stop Trigon."

"What? How can I in this state! I don't care who you are now. Just leave or I will call the Teen Titans." Raven was about to get up when Blackfire stopped her. "How did you get in here!"

"Hmmm. Let's see I came through the door like everybody else. I actually thought you were smart. I'm such an idiot. Hahahahahaha!" as Blackfire said this she started to float. So it seems her powers are activated by happiness to. "You're weird you don't even fend for yourself."

"I don't need to for such a big btch." replied Raven.

"What? You gloropog nekeres eater! You will never talk to me like that never." At this Blackfire's hands started to glow an eerie purple. Her eyes had also glowed and even more eerie purple.

"Blackfire! Calm down you shouldn't let her intimidate you like that", said the girl calmly.

"I have had enough of this I'm leaving. I'll pick you up later", at saying this Blackfire left.

"Bye-bye KO."

"What is your connection with her?"

"Oh we were best of friends in the Underworld."

"The Underworld?"

"Yes it's a kind of a group", said the girl while scratching her head. As the girl started to explain what the group was.

As she was nearing the end of her explanation, Raven started to drift to sleep. When she was asleep the girl decided to leave when she heard something.

"_Hello again my daughter_", said a strange voice.

"Trigon. What do you want,"?

"_To make it simple. I want you to protect your sister. That is why you were born. I am just helping you._"

"I don't believe you. Why would you want me to protect her? I thought she was a threat to you. Why do you possess her body?"

"_Fine I will make a deal with you. I will take the curse off of her if you promise to protect her with your life._"

"Fine", as Trigon said this Raven was surrounded by flames and then a dark aura came out of her body.

"Unnn. _What just happened and where am I? Why do I feel like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders?", _Raven thought as she woke up.

"Friend Raven! You're finally awake! I am so happy." As Starfire she floated over to her and hugged her very tightly.

"Starfire- please- let- me- go. I- am- suffocating", said Raven who was turning red.

"Oops."

"Raven I see that you're feeling better", said Robin who gave her a smile.

"Yeah, Raven, but don't get out of bed I need to run some tests on you ok? I need to make sure you're totally fine", said Cyborg while taking some of Raven's blood.

"O.K., whatever just hurry up", said Raven.

"What's the rush Raven", asked Robin?

"Nothing really, I just wanted to go outside and breathe the fresh air…" Raven rambled on and on_. Maybe this will keep them off my back. I have to meet that girl from yesterday. Maybe she is my sister. "Raven, don't kid yourself. Trigon killed your whole family. No one could have survived. Even though I have this strange feeling about her as if I've known her for years", Raven's conscience said suddenly._

"Well Raven it seems with my great cooking you have recovered perfectly," said Cyborg who was now talking about his wonderful cooking.

"OK then I'm going then." Raven said as she left the tower.

"I'm worried", said Beastboy suddenly, this was the first time he had spoke after Raven had woken up.

"What ever do you mean Beastboy?", said Starfire who was now very confused.

"I'm just saying- now what I mean is, that her recovery. It was just yesterday that she couldn't get out of bed, but know it even seems she can let out her emotions" Beastboy said with a serious tone.

"I agree. I hope it doesn't involve Trigon or Slade.", said Robin equally as worried as Beastboy.

"Hey Starfire.", whispered Cyborg to Starfire.

"What is it my friend and why are we being so quiet", said Starfire.

"Well I don't know if it's just me, but Robin and Beastboy seem to be really worried about Raven."

"Well Robin is the leader and he should be worried and Beastboy is her ummm… ummm…"

"Exactly I'm saying maybe Beastboy has a thing for her."

"That is just glorious I just can't wait until the wedding."

"The WHAT?" said everybody in unison?

"The wedding for friend Beastboy and friend Raven." As Starfire said this everyone did an original trip.


End file.
